


Cooking Lesson

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Goku wants to learn how to cook and Hakkai teaches him how to do so.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Son Goku
Kudos: 1





	Cooking Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! Waves- So I've had this idea for a few days and finally sat down and wrote it! 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! Feel feel to comment with your thoughts and if you want to check out my Tumblr the link is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

"Will you teach me how to cook Hakkai?" Goku asked as he and Hakkai sat down to dinner.

Hakkai looked at Goku with surprise. Goku took care of a lot around the house already. Which was why Hakkai never bothered to teach his boyfriend how to make food.

"Are you sure, Goku? You already take care of all the chores around here while I'm at work." Hakkai replied.

"Yes! I want to learn! Plus I do feel bad that you have to cook for us. You shouldn't always have to when you've been at work all day." Goku responded.

"How about a deal? We'll take turns cooking. I'll cook one day, then you'll cook the next. That sorta of thing." Hakkai said.

"Sounds great!" Goku nodded.

"Alright then. Well is it Friday night so I'll start teaching you how to cook tomorrow okay?" Hakkai responded.

"Okay!" Goku replied with a grin, before he began to eat the food on his plate.

The next day around ten in the morning Hakkai and Goku got to work in the kitchen to start making lunch.

"Alright Goku. We're going to start with something simple. We're going to make curry." Hakkai explained.

"Sounds great! So what do we do first?" Goku responded.

"First we're going to get out everything we need. We're going to make Chicken Curry. So grab the chicken out of the fridge to thaw last night. And I'll start get the spices and a few other things." Hakkai said.

As Goku got the chicken out of the fridge, Hakkaki went to the spice cabinet and took out Coriander, cumin, turmeric, fennel seeds, cinnamon, pepper, ground mustard, ground cloves, cayenne pepper and salt.

Then Hakkai grabbed Olive oil, Fresh onions, garlic, ginger, Low-sodium chicken broth, Canned tomatoes, Cornstarch, Heavy cream, and Chopped cilantro.

"Okay, Goku. Grab a cutting board, a bowl and a skillet." Hakkai said.

Goku nodded and then gathered everything that Hakkai had requested. "Now I'm going to show you how to chop onions. Watch closely." Hakkai added in, as he took a knife from the knife block and placed the onion on the cutting board.

* * *

About an hour and a half later the Chicken Curry was finished.

Goku had ended up cutting one of his fingers by accident while chopping the onions. To which Hakkai got to work taking care of right away to make sure his boyfriend wouldn't get an infection.

After Goku's wound was cleaned out and he had a band aid on the finger that was hurt he and Hakkai got back to work on lunch. Goku did struggle through a bit of the process and ended up adding a little too much Pepper, but with that being said the curry still came out alright Soon Hakkai and Goku had finished up the curry. "Not bad for your first time cooking, Goku. It will take a while to learn things. So until you've learned how to make a few dishes I'll continue to teach you to cook." Hakkai said.

"Thanks, Hakkai." Goku said with a smile, that then turned into a smirk. "You know... You really are a great teacher."

Hakkai picking up on what Goku was doing smirked back at Goku before responding. "You're a great student... In fact you've been so good today that I think you've eared a reward.

Hakkai then stood up from his chair and winked at Goku.

Goku blushed and then stood up and followed Hakkai to their bedroom, where Hakkai stripped Goku of his clothing and pinned him down to the bed.

There was no doubt about it that Goku had received the best reward of his life that afternoon.


End file.
